The present invention is generally related to decklids for a convertible roof vehicle, and more particularly to a two-way opening decklid for a convertible roof vehicle.
Automotive vehicles having a convertible roof typically stow the convertible roof (when retracted) in a stowage compartment that is behind or aft of the passenger seating area. To provide a desired appearance, the retracted convertible roof can be covered by a tonneau panel. The tonneau panel can be designed to cover the entirety of the stowed convertible roof or a portion thereof. The tonneau panel can also be used to cover the stowage compartment when the convertible roof is in the raised or extended position. To accommodate the movement of the convertible roof from the stowed to the raised position and vise versa, the tonneau panel is operated between open and closed positions to allow access to the stowage compartment.
In some convertible roof vehicles, the convertible roof does not occupy an entire storage area aft of the passenger seating area. For example, the area aft of the passenger seating area can include a stowage compartment for the convertible roof along with a general storage area or trunk behind or aft of the stowage area. The general storage area is covered by a trunk lid, known as a decklid, that moves between open and closed positions to allow access to the general storage area. Accordingly, combination decklids and tonneau panels have been devised that open in opposite directions to allow access to the general storage area from a rear of a vehicle and access to the stowage compartment from a forward position on the vehicle. Thus, two-way opening decklids and tonneau panels are known. However, the conventional mechanisms used to provide the two-way opening functionality can be complex and employ a large number of complicated links to provide the two-way opening functionality. Additionally, the installation of such two-way opening decklids can be difficult, involve multiple steps and be time consuming.
In accordance with the present invention, a two-way opening decklid assembly includes a frame and a decklid that are installed in a vehicle as a modular unit. In another aspect of the present invention, the decklid assembly uses at least a four-bar non-scissor linkage assembly to attach a frame to the vehicle and is operable to move the frame between open and closed positions.
The present invention is advantageous over traditional two-way opening decklid assemblies in that the two-way opening decklid assembly can be installed in a vehicle as a modular unit. This increases quality while reducing assembly line space, customer part count and difficult assembly ergonomics. Furthermore, the present invention is advantageous because the decklid assembly utilizes a simple linkage assembly that causes the frame to move between open and closed positions which allows the convertible roof to move between retracted and extended positions. The decklid assembly of the present invention can be utilized in an automotive vehicle having a hardtop convertible roof or a soft-top convertible roof. Additional advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and appended claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.